Good Mourns the Wicked
by X-0-Jilli-0-X
Summary: Basically it's Galinda's life at Shiz and so forth told from her perspective. It starts off very musical verse, but it does become more book verse/ more originally. This is a really bad summary so i suggest just reading the story. This is my story Someone Mourns the Wicked. I just uplaoded it with a different title then planned so I changed it.
1. Chapter 1: At Shiz

**A/N Hey guys! I'm Jillian and this is my first story on here. It's Called Someone Mourns the Wicked. It's book and musical verse but mainly musical verse at first and it has some originality to it later on. Hope you guys like it don't forget to review Thank!**

**xoxo~Jillian**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Someone Mourns the Wicked

Chapter 1: At Shiz

I remember entering the building being escorted on my luggage. As I came in the other students were singing the Alma Mater. I joined in adding my own little touches and being me everyone followed. I thought I had seen all my classmates until I noticed 3 more people: A girl in a wheelchair, a bald older man who looked like her father, and a mysterious green girl escorting her.

"And these are for you my darling." the bald man said giving his handicapped daughter a beautiful pair of bejeweled silver slippers. It looked like they were made of diamonds. If they were, why did I not own a pair too! I was so jealous, but not as jealous as the other girl was. She looked furious, but was trying to control herself. I saw her say something to the girl in the wheelchair. I couldn't make out what she had said though. She must be her sister I thought as the green girl began to talk. "What, What are you all looking at? Do i have something in my teeth?" She asked as if she didn't know of her abnormal skin color. Then she said "Oh all right we might as well get this over with." as if a light bulb went off in her head. Then she went on " No I'm not seasick, yes I've always been green, and no I did NOT eat grass as a child." No one said anything to her though so I was kinda confusified at the fact that she came up with those things. "Elphaba!" I heard the bald man say in a stern tone behind her. "Oh right!" the green girl said continuing. " This is my sister, Nessarose. As you can see she is a PERFECTLY normal color!" Wow no need to yell! I thought to myself before I heard her father call her again. " Elphaba, stop making a spectacle of yourself. Did you forget the only reason I sent you here?" " I know, to look after Nessa." The bald man then added one more thing " And don't forget it. Elphaba look after your sister. Oh and try not to talk so much." And then he left.

Just then Madame Morrible, the head Shizstress, walked in saying something I didn't have a long enough attention span to listen to. "Madame Morrible!" I called hopping up from my seat. " Ah yes dearie. Is this regarding room assignments?" She said staring at me like I was Elphaba. " Oh why thank you for asking!" I said smiling. " But I've already been assigned a private suit." Noticing everyone sighing in disappointment, I quickly went on " But you can all come and stay with me whenever you want." " You really good" I heard my friend Shenshen say behind me echoed by my friend Pfannee " So good." " No I'm not." I answered back modestly. " Yes you are." they then said at the same time and we burst out laughing.

" Did you have a question?" Madame Morrible said cutting us short. " Oh yea" I said collecting myself. " I am Galinda Upland of the Upper Upland." I said pointing to the ceiling. " And I've applied to your sorcery seminar. Perhaps you recall my entrance essay 'Magic Wands: Need they Have a Point'" I said giggling. " Ah yes" she said, seemingly unamused. " Well you see I do-" I know she said something after that, but I kinda zoned out until that green girl came over and tapped Madame Fish Face's shoulder and they started talking so I walked over to my friends.

" I bet she didn't even read my essay!" I complained to my friends. " That's so unfair!" I heard by friend Shenshen say echoed by Pfannee saying " Totally!" " Really" I said a little unsure. I so did not want to talk to Horrible Morrible again. " Definitely" some random guy butted in. Biq was his name? Anyway, I just ignored the rudeness and said " Kay!" with a big smile on my face. " Madame Morrible, Madame Morrible" I called hopping up and down while waving my hand in the air. Eventually she heard me, or couldn't ignore me anymore, and said, " Thank you, Dearie" I played along for a brief moment until I saw that green girl next to her still and said " For what?" A bit uneasy. " Why, for volunteering to be Ms. Elphaba's roommate of course!" She replied as if I had already known that.

I was so shocked and then the next thing I knew, everything was dark and everyone was freaking out. There were people running and screaming everywhere. A few screaming moments later the only ones who remained were me, Horrible Morrible, Elphaba, and two of my friends. I heard Morrible telling Elphaba about how she would only teach her and how she would get to meet The Wizard. I tried to cut in, but the Head just walked away. Then I said in a complain tone, but completely serious way, " Something's wrong, I didn't get my way!?" After that me friends assisted me to my new dorm so that I could lie down and they could help me unpack. I just remember thinking to myself ' What has my life come to', but I was way too tired to think about the answer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: So i hope you like it. Since it's my first story i'll post the next chapter after like 5 reviews or something. i still haven't typed it up but i promise i won't forget about it. Oh and tell me if you see any grammatical errors i'll fix them that!**

**xoxo~Jillia**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dorm

**A/N: He people sorry fow the late update on the Story. You may have noticed, if you happened to read chapter one between the time I posted it and now that it was originally Title Someone Mourns the Wicked and is now Good Mourns the Wicked. I am currently using the originl title. I changed it to SMTW, but then realized it was too over used and I wanted to sound more original so um yea. Now it's GMTW, but i originally posted it as SMTW because of the file it was saved under. If you have seen it on Wattpad you would know I posted it as GMTW so yea same story, slightly different name. Enjoy the story and I will be coming back at you at the end, like always!**

**Disclaimer: I'm just a theatre geek nothing else**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

We are just seeing our dorms for the first time. Mine is so amazing! There's just one flaw in my vision, Elphaba's side if the room. I thought to myself 'what is with this girl' I didn't have the courage to say anything though.

It was truly horrible. She only had a few articles if clothing (even if we did have uniforms, her one pair of ugly brown combat boots, and a cape! It was all in dark colors. That means black and Navy, Yuck! 'Did I just say cape?' I asked myself as I finished mentally reviewing her wardrobe. The thought completely left me when I heard her speak to me.

"Why do you have so many pairs of shoes?" I simply replied honestly "I only brought 23 pairs, I still have like another hundred at home. I don't really keep track though." She just looked at me like I was a crazy person with her mouth forming a giant 'O'.

She was eventually able to stutter out "I brought practically my entire wardrobe!" causing my face to be plastered in the same position as she had it before. The only difference was that I had my finger up as is to say something, but due to my speechlessness and just decided to shift position and lay down in my bed. I began to write a letter to my parents explaining the new...um...conditions.

"Dearest Darlingest Momsie and Popsicle,

Hello. I'm just writing to say that there has been some confusification over the rooming here at Shiz. Of course I'll rise above it thought because I know that that is how you would expect me to respond. the confusion though is that my room mate is unusually and exceedingly peculiar and all together quite impossible to describe. To put it simply, she's green. And I don't mean emotionally or anything. Her skin is legitimately as green as the grass outside our dorm. It's so discusticifying. Anyways, other than that I love it here. There's a medium room right next to mine so that's where Shenshen, Pfannee, Milla, Tessila, and Genevieve ended up being placed. At least I can escape that freakish green bean most of the time, but I'll still have to put up with her in classes. Ugh whatever, say hello to Gizelle and Meredith for me!

All my love,

Your Darling Daughter Galinda~"

Once I finished that I noticed that green bean was writing something as well. I tried to read it, but the second that my shadow engulfed it, she pulled away. Like what?! What could she possibly be writing that she didn't want me to see? It's not like she has a life anyway.

"What do you want?" She asked trying to avoid my eye contact. Like hell would I want to look into her eye! What am I, desperate to make friends like she probably is? Whatever.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

I went to the door to see who it was "Hi, Hi, Glin. Let me check out your room!" I was greeted with, along with a friendly, from my friend Shenshen. "Oh my Oz it's so cool. I love it. I wish I could be your room mate!" She said standing in the middle of the room in awe. "Wanna trade!" Me and Elphaba said at the exact same time. I guess she was enjoying this as much as I was. Or would I say she wasn't. Oh forget it! I was never good at linguification. "Anyway, remember that guy that you're so obsessed with that you practically would stalk him whenever your families met together." Shenshen said walking over to me standing in the doorway.

"Minky!" I shouted pulling her outside and slamming the door behind me. "Now what do you want." She smiled deviously at me and replied with "Well I hear that he was just kicked out of one of his old schools and his parents are sending him here!" She emphasized the last word.

We walked out to the courtyard and met up with Tessila and Pfannee. Thank goodness I no longer had to deal with Elphaba. "Isn't that your room mate!?" Tessila said in a loud whisper. Guess I spoke too soon. "OH thank Oz." I said watching her walk over to her sister's side.

After talking for a little bit I notice Elphaba walking away and get practically run over by a carriage. I stared at the seen and noticed Elphaba yelling at the passenger, so stupid. Then I saw her walk away. As soon as he stood up I knew exactly who he was. I started walking over to greet my old friend when I was cut off by some short blonde kid.

"Miss Galinda!" He shouted as he ran over me with one of his cronies close behind. "I know I'm just a mere munchkin, but even a munchkin has feelings and I've tried to tell you mine for you but sometimes I feel like don't even know that I exist." Recognizing his buddy as Avaric Tenmeadows, I realized who he was.

"Oh that's not true Biq." I said trying to sound sympathetic.

"Boq"He corrected me. Like I care what your name is. I tried to shake him.

"Look over there, do you realized who that is." I said turning his body to the guy from the carriage now standing with the carriage out of sight.

"You're touching me!" He said gleefully. I had to roll my eyes. 'You're a crazy little dude' I thought to my self.

"That's Fiyero Tiggular. He's this prince from the Vinkus who has such a scandalicious reputation" I continued walking over to him. "Were you looking for something?" I said approaching him. "Or someone" I finished scooting closer. Biq looked disgusted. Good, stay away from me blondie.

"Um yea, History class" he replied staring at me.

"The history building is all the way on the other side of the building my friend." Biq said pointing in the direction of the building. As Fiyero turned to walk I grabbed his arm and said "

Well don't go over there now, the class just ended." He looked confused at first, but then a smirk appeared on his face

"Perfect timing" he said with the smirk still smug on his face. "So what do you guys do to have fun around here." He went on.

"Nothing" I said. Then after regaining my previous position of being practically on top of his I continued with "Until Now"

"We have actually been studying. Right Miss Galinda?" the little blonde kid that I forgot existed said scooting between me and Fiyero. 'Go Away' I thought to myself dramatically holding out the vowels.

"Hey Galinda." Fiyero said turning to me. He remembered my name! Now I feel all giddy inside, Yay? "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Yea" I replied probably with a completely ridiculous look on my face. "I mean no….." I corrected myself realizing the question he just asked.

"Great you, me, Ozdust, tonight. I'm now the host of the best party Shiz has ever seen. Pick you up at eight, be ready." He said walking away to talk to some other people.

"You realized you IQ drops to like 40 or maybe less when he speaks to you." Biq said staring at me with a look of repulsion on his face.

"What?" I said turning to look at his for the first time since Fiyero showed up.

"I hope you'll save a dance for me tonight Miss Galinda."

"Oh, um, that so kind of you to say Biq." I said trying to sound sympathetic.

"Boq" he corrected me emphasizing the 'O'.

"But do you know what would be even kinder?" I asked ignoring his response. "Why don't you ask that girl out?"

"Who?" Biq asked trying to follow my gaze.

"The one in the wheelchair. Her name is Nessarose is I remember correctly. It would make you my hero." I concluded clasping my hand over my chest.

"Of course!" Biq said with much enthusiasm. "I would do anything for you Miss Galinda."

As that annoying little munchkin ran away Fiyero came back up to me. "You're good" he said admiring my most recent feat..

"I don't know what you mean" I said playing dumb this time. "But I am totally looking forward to night"

"Great see ya then" Fiyero replied walking away leaving me and my thoughts in the middle of the courtyard.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm hoping to post the next one between Christmas and New Years. I typed this up during study hall so I didn't really have the time to read it over so just tell me if you see any big mistakes. I'll probably edit it at home this weekend. Happy Lurlinemas, Merry Chistmas, and a Happy New Year to all!**

**xoxo~Jillian**


End file.
